The present variety of nectarine tree was produced by us at Bradford Farms in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley), Calif., as the result of a seedling of an open pollinated unnamed seedling. This unnamed seedling originated from the selected seed parent, Red Diamond (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,165), being crossed by the selected pollen parent, Autumn Free (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,976). Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.
The present variety most nearly resembles Autumn Grand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,894), but is distinguished from and an improvement on that variety and other known late maturing varieties in having fruit which is firmer, has better red color in our area, and which first ripens 3 days before Autumn Grand, but has an extended harvest period because of its extreme firmness. The fruit is further distinguished by average size, good acidic flavor, and excellent shape for the commercial grower.
This present variety differs substantially from Red Diamond (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,165) by ripening approximately 60 days later and by being a clingstone rather than a freestone. It also substantially differs from its other grandparent, Autumn Free (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,165) by being a clingstone instead of a freestone, by having much superior red color, and by ripening 5 days later.